Shin Makoku, Meet the Goddess of Earth!
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Cheesy title. Sequel to Trials of a Maoh with elements from Tragedy. YuuRam, mpreg, dimension traveling, language, OC. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

SEQUEL to Trials of a Maoh and REASON for Tragedy

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of FICTION. So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) I highly recommend reading The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh and Trials of a Maoh before this, seeing as this is their sequel.

G) 1/14

**More relevant info to this chapter:** First chapter! This was suppose to be out in August, I know. Mea culpa, guys, mea culpa. Busy life. I'm sure you know how it is. For those of you who are happy to see this, yay! Now for a looooong note.

In this story, Yuuri universe jumps between not only earth and the demon realm, but also a world called Amoi. More on that way later.

Also, Yuuri realizes that he is part of a bigger picture - my Seimei acts. Please see my profile for that. This fic is just a transition fic for the most part, and after this fic, more YuuRam focused goodness, I promise. There are still two more stories for this fun universe of mine. It brings me such joy.

Now onto more technical stuff. In order to understand the OC in this(who is only half-important. Feel free to ignore her if you want. Confusing things will be clarified in author's notes.) you must read my oneshot Tragedy. It's terribly depressing and will leave you with questions. However, ignore that. Just understand what happens and you'll be good.

On to the fic, darlings~

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Lady Clara Shibuya sighed as she and her mother Wolfram were locked into their vacation house in Francia.<p>

"Mama, when can we return to Daddy?" Clara asked. The three year old princess was one of two beloved daughters. Her parents, Wolfram von Bielefeld and Yuuri Shibuya were the King and Prince Consort of Shin Makoku. Her father was the greatest Demon King of all time, claimed many of the scholars. Her older sister Greta, age 14, would be joining them in about 3 hours. She was currently visiting her friend Beatrice of Kalvacade.

Wolfram sighed, sitting down on the couch beside his daughter, and brushed back her blond hair.

"I'm not sure Clara. It might be a week or two." Those idiots from Big Cimarron had actually came up with a good plan and had managed to not only infiltrate the castle, but kidnap the royal family. After Conrart and Gwendal had saved them, Yuuri sent his husband and child to their safe house in Francia, along with Wolfram's guards, the maids, Anissina, Celi, Nicola, Gwendal, and little El. Yuuri, Conrart, Murata, and Josak stayed at the castle.

"_Remember Wolf, don't leave for any reason. I know you want to stay here, but with you being pregnant and all, I cannot allow it."_

The bishounen's eyes began to water as he recalled that statement from Yuuri as he watched them ride off. Gwendal sat down beside Clara and patted her head. The girl really looked like His Majesty, the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku.

"Don't worry Clara, His Majesty will be fine." He said as she turned to crawl into his lap.

"Your Uncle is right, Clara. The king is very powerful. He will come and get us in no time. Let's pretend this is one big sleepover!" Celi exclaimed from her spot beside Wolfram. Her youngest son glared at her as her hand reached down to touch his stomach. He was only 4 months pregnant, and people had already began to touch his stomach without his permission. With Clara, it had taken to at least his seventh month.

"Claire! Let's go play upstairs! I want to explore the rooms." El exclaimed, grabbing the

princess's hand, pulling her off of Gwendal's lap.

"Good idea El. I'll go with you two." Anissina said, standing up from her spot at the table with the maids. Nicola waved as the three ran upstairs before she turned to stare outside the window at the guards. Wolfram's guards were surrounding the house and Gwendal's were hidden in the forest.

"Wolfie, you need to relax. It will be bad for the baby if you're this stressed out." Celi said, gently running her hand through his hair. Gwendal nodded, signaling for the maids to prepare tea. Nicola joined them, sitting on the edge of the couch. Wolfram shook his head, turning to his mother as he began to cry into her shoulder. Gwendal accepted the tea and moved over so Nicola could be on Wolfram's other side. Cecile frowned and pulled her baby boy closer as Nicola rubbed his back.

"Mother, I'm so worried. They had kidnapped us, actually had us locked in a room with no food and water for 3 days. Then if Yuuri had not transformed, they would have killed Clara. Now we're in Francia as Yuuri tries to take back our kingdom. Mother, he won't stop until he has it back. What will we do if he dies!" He wailed, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Wolfram, I'm sure Conrart will drag Yuuri out of there if it looks like it's hopeless." Nicola said soothingly. Wolfram clutched onto his abdomen, hoping that would be the case.

* * *

><p><strong>- 3 hours later -<strong>

Clara, El, and Wolfram were forced into the kitchen, with the maids and Nicola as someone knocked on the door. Clara gripped onto El and Wolfram's hands, squeezing her eyes shut. Gwendal and Anissina approached the door, slowly opening it.

"Uncle Gwendal! Thank Shinou your okay." Greta cried as she hugged him.

"Greta!" They all exclaimed, Wolfram and Clara running out from the kitchen. Both paused as a double-black woman followed the oldest princess in. Gwendal locked the door as the people of the house moved to the warm living room. Greta gently pushed Wolfram, Cecile, and her little sister onto the couch. She then turned back to the woman beside her.

"Guys, this is someone I found on my way here. Her name is Oki Hikari. She is not sure how she got here or why, but you have got to here her story. Oki, let me introduce my family and friends. My adopted father, Wolfram von Bielefeld and my little sister, Lady Clara Shibuya. My adopted Uncle Gwendal von Voltaire, my adopted Grandma, Lady Cecile von Spitzweg, the 26th Demon Queen. By the window is Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff, Lady Nicola, and her son, El. The three ladies behind the couch are the maids of Convanent Castle." Greta finished, sitting down in the chair beside the couch.

Oki smiled at the group.

"Hello. My name is Oki, and I am from Earth. My father is the King of Earth. His family has ruled it for generations. My mother is the youngest daughter of a great military captain. I have 5 older siblings, and 5 younger." Oki said, briefly giving a run down on her family history. By the end of it, their eyes were wide. She also stunned the occupants of the room by speaking their language so fluently.

It was…a thing that was unheard in the history of their world.

Oki smiled slightly, transforming into Sailor Crimson Moon, shocking the room even further.

"Oh, so pretty!" Clara whispered, clinging to Wolfram's arm. His mouth had fallen open in his shock.

"Let me formally introduce myself. I am Neo-Lady Oki of Crystal Tokyo, daughter of

Neo-King Lord Endymion II and Neo-Queen Lady Kida-Asumi. I am engaged to marry Lord Ian Mink of Amoi, a distant planet. I think that I died." She said. The room gasped as Greta nodded.

"My dear, if you died, then why are you still living?" Cecile asked. Oki's eyes began to tear as a figured appeared at her side. A woman with bright red hair and deep black eyes grinned wickedly at the room.

"Because, people of Shin Makoku, she is to be the Goddess of Earth. Before she can, she has to help your King Yuri save this world from the evil forces within. Until then, all of the path's to Earth will be closed. Before you ask, I am Queen Lady Chaos of Earth, and I founded your world." She said as she laughed wickedly, disappearing. Wolfram sighed, putting a hand to his pounding forehead.

'_Shinou, this is all too much!'_ He thought before passing out, hearing the occupants of the room call out his name.

* * *

><p><strong>- that night -<strong>

"I'm so sorry Greta!" Oki apologized for the 20th time that night as they began to go to bed. After Wolfram had fainted, Gwendal had carried him upstairs to his and Cecile's room. He was still out as they spoke. Greta shrugged, throwing Clara onto the bed they would sleep in. She giggled.

"Don't worry Oki, Papa-Wolf did that when he was pregnant with Clara too." She said. The 20 year old woman crawled into the bed, still feeling guilty.

"Oki, do men have babies on Earth too?" Greta asked. Oki nodded.

"My Uncle L has three daughters. Ryuichi and Shuichi Sakuma had a little girl too. They are the biggest stars ever in Earth's history." The double-black female explained. Clara smiled, hugging her big sister.

"Nee-san! How was Kalvacade?" She asked. Greta smiled down at her onyx eyed little sister.

"Great. Bea and I had a great time." The brunette commented as she turned off the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Really fast paced chapters. My bad, guys. I'm posting six, SIX, things tonight. Luckily, two are oneshots so my load will be reduced to 4, so these chapters will get better, I promise. Hope you likes it.

- Kida-Asumi


	2. Chapter 2

SEQUEL to Trials of a Maoh and REASON for Tragedy

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of FICTION. So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) I highly recommend reading The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh and Trials of a Maoh before this, seeing as this is their sequel.

G) 1/14

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Chapter 2 = 4000+ words. Authoress dies. Lol, jk everyone. To all of you who I shall thank later, I am sooooo happy this story was a success. According to my stats page, I got over 400 hits in the time span of two hours O.O Woo. Thanks sooo much guys. I really appreciate the love. In this chapter, Yuuri comes home and you learn more about Oki(I aptly labled anything Oki-centric with nice bold letters). I also left a summary of what happens during those parts so feel free to skip. Questions, be no afraid to ask.

**Special thanks to: **lilgurlanime, brianna k jordan, Kisuna Fuji, Tsarchov, celestush, Princesa Blancha, looot, FEMALENARUTO1

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed. Three weeks that Wolfram was still without his husband.<p>

Oki still remained with the group. She had turned out to be a polite child and a good role model for Greta and Clara. Currently, the three girls were outside, enjoying the spring air with the rest of the household. Wolfram took the opportunity to slip into a bathtub for a long-overdue soak.

Wolfram sighed softly as his thoughts turned to the growing child within, rubbing his growing stomach fondly. This was Yuuri's son, he could feel it. After complaining to his mother about some of his latest pet peeves with the pregnancy, his mother had convinced him that this was their heir…well, at least if they decided to go with the traditional succession. It was something they had yet to have to discuss. After all, they only had daughters.

Two daughters who were full of energy that Wolfram found himself having trouble keeping up with. Wolfram chuckled as he recalled some of the events from his surprisingly busy morning.

Tax time was upon Shin Makoku once more. Since Yuuri was tied up with the war, Wolfram was left to do all of the signing. With his daughters and Oki happily chatting around him, his mother and Nicola sharing sprays of various perfumes Celi had bought in town, and Anissina and Gwendal bickering, Wolfram had let out a cry of frustration and ordered everyone, save the maids, out of the house. Gwendal, of course, protested immediately. Celi, sensing Wolfram's stress, managed to talk him into, and now they were all out of his hair.

Leaning back against the tub, Wolfram sighed again, humming the national anthem of Shin Makoku. Closing his eyes, he listened to the maids chattering and the children squealing. A smile appeared on his face when Clara and Greta began to squeal with excitement. So the messenger pigeon had been correct.

Wolfram listened carefully to the people downstairs.

"Daddy!" His daughters were crying out.

"Heika!" Anissina, Nicola, and Gwendal greeted his husband.

"Hey guys. Wow Clara, you sure have gotten big. Greta, you look great. Is this the friend you were telling me about?" Yuuri said. Wolfram imagined his husband quickly greeting everyone, more important things on his mind. He guess that Yuuri wanted to seek the peace and quiet of their bedroom quickly as well.

"We'll talk later." Yuuri said, his voice getting louder as he entered the house. Wolfram tapped his fingers impatiently against the bathtub as he heard the door close.

"Oh, hey girls. I'm starving. Could you guys get dinner started? And where is Wolfram?" The blond nearly rolled his eyes when his husband went to the kitchen first. His breif annoyance was stifled by the inquiry of his whereabouts.

"Taking a bath is his master bath, heika." One of the maids replied.

Wolfram listened as Yuuri thanked them and made his way upstairs.

"Wolfram." Yuuri said as he walked into the bathroom. Wolfram almost smiled when he heard the relief in Yuuri's voice. Opening his eyes, the blond sat up.

"Yuuri…" He breathed happily, reaching for his husband. When he tried to get out of the tub, Yuuri protested.

"No, stay in there Wolf. You looked so relaxed when I came in here. I'll come to you." He said, kneeling down in front of the tub. Wolfram smiled, reaching out to touch Yuuri's face. The king caught his hand, kissing the palm. Smiling up at Wolfram, he rubbed the swollen stomach of his husband, ignoring the fact that his hand had to go underwater.

"Is the baby ok? No compications because of all the stuff that has happened?" He asked worriedly. Wolfram chuckled and shook his head. Sitting up, the mazoku gently ran his hand over Yuuri's face again. God how he had missed him

"Will you help me get out?" He asked his spouse. Yuuri nodded, helping Wolfram out of the tub. Grabbing a nearby towel, he wrapped his pregnant spouse into it, pulling him into his arms.

"Oh Yuuri. I'm so glad to see you alright. I was so worried! We have never had this happen before." Wolfram said, clinging to the Demon King. Yuri hugged him back, kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry it took us so long. We tried to infiltrate the castle a few times, but each time we narrowly escaped capture. After the fifth close call, Conrad ordered us to retreat. I missed you Wolf. And the girls." He said. Wolfram wiped his suddenly wet eyes, kissing his husband for the first time in nearly 4 weeks.

"We missed you too." He promised. Pulling apart, Wolfram led Yuuri by the hand into the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. Yuuri grinned, dirty thoughts filling his head, and pouted when Wolfram walked past him and entered the closet.

"Will you help me dress, too?" Wolfram asked from inside the closet. "Some of the buttons and zippers have become too much for me to do myself." He explained as he exited the closet. Yuuri nodded, taking the clothing.

"You mean like when you were pregnant with Clara? Is you equilibrium acting dumb again?" The king asked. Wolfram nodded.

If this pregnancy turned out to be like his last, hopefully without a kidnapping, then Wolfram would no gain much weight and could get away with wearing some of Yuuri's clothing near the final days of it. Despite the lack of weight gain, Wolfram easily lost his balance if he turned himself at an odd angle, or his head titled a little too much to one way.

In the last week whenever he tried to look past his stomach to make sure he was fastening his pants correctly, he would nearly fall. His mother had helped him, much to his embarrassment.

Another good thing about Yuuri being home again.

As Yuuri was zipping up Wolfram's pants, someone knocked on the door. Handing Wolfram his shirt, Yuuri stood up.

"Come in." Yuuri called, wrapping an arm around Wolfram. Murata entered, Conrart behind him carrying Clara.

"Doria says that lunch is ready, Shibuya. Everyone is outside, waiting for us." Murata said as Clara was given to her father. Smiling at the top blonds in his life, Yuuri lead them outside.

* * *

><p>- <strong>HEAVY OC WARNING:<strong> If you don't care about the OC, then you can skip this part. Anything you miss I will summarize at the bottom of the page -

Yuuri, Wolfram, and everyone else were in the basement. It was the only place in the house that they could talk loudly and not wake the children. Anissina, Nicola, and Gisela were upstairs with the children. Wolfram shivered, curling up closer to Yuuri to keep warm. Yuuri groaned, kissing the top of his head.

"You should go upstairs and sleep." He insisted into Wolfram's ear. The blond shook his head. Not wanting to fight, Yuuri shrugged and turned to the leading people of his kingdom. Taking a calming breath, he got straight to the point. There was no need to have his pregnant spouse enduring the cold for longer then necessary.

"So, guys, we'll swap situations. Oki, tell us who you are, where you're from, and what your situation is." Yuuri said as his hand gently rubbed his spouse's arm to keep him warm from the chill of the basement. Oki nodded, filling him in on her family statues, minus that theatrics used when she did it the first time. After she finished speaking, Yuuri's eyes were wide.

"You're Kida Uchiha's daughter?" Yuuri exclaimed. Wolfram rolled his eyes, not only at his volume, but also because Yuuri picked up on who her mother was, and nothing else. Oki jumped, but nodded.

"Yes, King Yuri. Do you know my Mama?" She asked, curious. She knew the King was from Earth, but people there rarely cared about her mother and instead focused on her father.

"Yes Oki. You're Uncle Ryuuzaki went to school with us briefly. Not to mention, the Uchiha family was very well known among certain cliches while we were growing up." Murata answered, explaining Yuuri's outburst.. "Yuuri, I knew who her mother was the moment I saw her. She looks exactly like her. You never forget an Uchiha woman's face, that's for sure." The Great Wise Man sighed, thinking about the beauty that is Kida Uchiha. Yuri glared as he picked up the condescending tone.

"Well excuse me for not remembering every woman I come across." He muttered, rolling his eyes, earning a chuckle from his husband. Murata took Oki's hands in his.

"So not only does your family believe you to be dead, but they also have not told your fiancé and your younger sisters are running amok. Oh, you are definitely a child of an Uchiha." He mused. Oki pulled her hand away from him, scooting closer to Greta.

"Um…yes. But that's not why I'm here. I am going to be the Goddess of Earth." She explained.

"There are goddesses in the world too?" Yuuri asked, surprised. Murata nodded.

"Of course, Shibuya. However, correct me if I'm wrong, Oki, but isn't your job going to be more of a protect/scholar like person instead of a worship figure. Kind of like what I am to Shin Makoku?" Murata asked the princess. Oki nodded.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Could you elaborate on what exactly that means, Geika?" Gwendal requested. Murata nodded.

"Certainly. Earth and the Demon Realm are not the only two realms out there, as I'm sure all of you have suspected. All planets have their own 'realms' so to speak. How you can get to them varies. Kind of like how we have our Demon land and then we have Human land. Does everyone understand?" He asked. The group nodded. Satisfied, Murata continued.

"Earth and the other eight(counting Pluto) planets are ruled by the Moon, which Oki's family also descends from, under a legislature called the Neo-Millennium. The current Queen is Neo-Queen Lady Serenity III. Soon, her daughter will be Queen as well." Murata paused, letting everyone take in this information.

"As these worlds that surround us develop quickly, and we gain access to potentially danger things, the need for guardians have become quite important. They need people who will not only guide their leaders, but also protect them. We have me, and I'd like to think I've done a good job." Murata commented. Everyone nodded, some begrudgingly

"So Oki, again correct me if I'm wrong, but you're going to be Earth's. Do you know why you've been chosen for such an important task?" He asked. Oki shook her head.

"No. Does it matter?" She asked, curious. Murata smiled mysteriously, the light bringing a glare to his glasses.

"Oh yes. You cannot become a Goddess until you understand why you were chosen." He said. Oki nodded, becoming absorbed in her thoughts. Greta gripped her hand, offering her friend some comfort.

**-END HEAVY OC -**

"What has happened at the castle?" Gwendal asked, getting back to the, in his opinion, more important part of this meeting. Yuuri looked up, his expression hardening. Wolfram sat up a little straighter in his arms, hands going to press against his stomach, as if to protect his child from listening.

"Conrad." Yuuri ordered, not wanting to explain or make his husband get up. The brunet nodded. Standing up, Conrart began the story.

"Shortly after you all were transferred safely away, Yuuri, Josak and I infiltrated the castle, only to nearly get caught. We could never get to the central part of the castle, but we did manage to find out what is going on."

"A man by the name of Gendo has taken over Big Cimarron. He has some form of evil energy around him, and is extremely intelligent. The Great Sage believes there is someone behind the scene, but we have not heard or seen anything of the such. We have decided to lay low for awhile; recuperate and reorganize. In 3 month's we will try for the castle again."

"Yuri has spoken to King Antoine and he has agreed to let us stay here, but we are sending the army to Aldebert's small city. Gwendal will go with them tomorrow to start their training. Until then, we have nothing to do but figure out a solid plan." Conrart finished as he sat back down. Yuuri nodded his approval of the plan.

"There is nothing else we need to discuss. It's getting late, and I'm going to bed. Let's all get some sleep guys." Yuri said as he stood up, pulling Wolfram up too.

"King Yuri! Where will we all sleep?" Gunter cried out in distress suddenly.

"Doria and Lasagna have made sleeping arrangements." Wolfram said, irritated by his high-pitched voice. "Gisela, you will be sleeping with Mother and Anissina, Gunter, you will be staying with Conrart, and Josak if he stays, and of course Hube will be with El and Nicola." Wolfram explained, yawning. Yuuri smiled down at him, pulling him closer.

"And I, of course, will be with Wolfram. Good night everyone." Yuuri said, leading Wolfram away.

As they entered the bedroom, Wolfram quickly laid down. He watched as Yuuri changed, smiling when he crawled into bed. Curling up to him, Wolfram breathed in his scent, letting it wash over him. It always soothed him.

"I'm so glad you're here." He whispered, leaning up to kiss him. Yuuri kissed his forehead and nodded.

"Me too Wolf, me too. Man, you don't realize how much you're used to something until it's not kicking you in the side at night." He said, laughing as Wolfram glared. "Just teasing, just teasing. Oh, before I forget, Wolf did you know that Gunter had the record room, library, and our bedroom sealed before we evacuated?" The Maoh asked, still amazed at this thing he had never heard of before. Wolfram nodded, unsurprised.

"It's basic procedure. We wouldn't want the enemy getting in there easily. Our library contains out history, the record room has access to out treasure chamber, and our bedroom shouldn't be viewed by anyone but us, our family, and the maids." He said as he yawned. Yuuri's eyes softened as he noticed Wolfram trying to keep his eyes open. He took Wolfram's hand, kissing his wedding band.

"I love you Wolf. Sleep well, ok? And baby, please go easy on the kicking tonight. Your Mama and I don't need anymore bruises." Yuuri addressed the bump. Wolfram smiled, wrapping Yuuri's arm around his waist.

"True. Be good for Daddy." He mumbled. Yuuri chuckled, kissing his forehead.

When the blond had fallen asleep, Yuuri pulled him even closer, holding him protectively. He had lately been having horrible dreams of people killing Wolfram and Clara. This had happened once before, right before Conrad had really betrayed them. Wolfram had almost died at his older brother's hand. Yuuri shuddered at the memory.

'_Don't worry Wolf, I won't ever let that happen again.'_ Yuuri thought to himself, kissing

his husband's cheek.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram sighed in his sleep, squeezing his hand. This only strengthened his resolve.

* * *

><p>Wolfram yawned as he opened his eyes. Momentarily delusional, he gently rubbed his stomach, waiting for his brain to work properly. Feeling the baby kick he smiled.<p>

"Gosh Wolf. Way to make me love you even more." A voice beside the blond prince said softly. Gasping, Wolfram turned and sat up. His eyes widened before he recalled the events from yesterday.

"Oh Yuuri, you scared me." He said, blushing. The double black smiled, his hand stretching out to cover his husband's.

"Sorry Wolf. Seriously though. You look so beautiful." Yuuri said, leaning up to kiss the blond before collapsing onto his stomach. Wolfram blushed. Laying back down with his husband, he was quickly pulled against the Maoh.

"Let's not get out of bed, ok?" Yuuri suggest. The Mazuko Maoh nodded in agreement, thinking of dirty things they could do together.

'_**Good idea, Yuuri.'**_

He frowned when Wolfram nodded in agreement. He had been expecting a protest, not a sleepy yawn.

"Let's. I'm tired, and I've missed you so much. You know I can't sleep well without you." The pregnant male murmured sleepily. Yuuri nodded and kissed Wolfram's forehead.

"Okay. I'll go tell Gwendal and Gunter so they'll leave us alone and have the maids bring us breakfast." The younger of the two said as he kissed Wolfram. Wolfram nodded before getting out of bed to dress and attend to his bladder.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" The two heard as Yuuri was pulling on his pants. The door was thrown open as Wolfram closed the bathroom door and Yuuri picked up his shirt. His daughter Clara stood in the doorway, half of the household behind her. She grinned as she spotted her father and took a step towards him. The people behind her instantly protested.<p>

"No Lady Clara! Your father is very busy!" Gunter cried.

"Clara, why don't you wait for you parents downstairs with your sister." Lady Celi said soothingly.

The people out in the hallway continued to chatter out protests and suggestions, and Clara simply pouted, but when Conrad picked her up, and tears filled her eyes, they all began to try and soothe her. Wolfram frowned when he walked out of the bathroom to see Yuuri watching the crowed, amused. Seeing the tears in his daughter's eyes, Wolfram glared. Ignoring the fact he was shirtless, he marched over to the crowed and held out his hands expectantly.

"Shame on you all. She is allowed to be with us whenever she wants. Or at least when we're all in the same house. How dare you make her cry. It's alright Clara." He said soothingly as he positioned Clara on his hip, kissing her forehead. Clara clung to Wolfram, rubbing at her black eyes.

"Kay."

Yuuri smiled at the heart warming scene. Chuckling, he walked over and wrapped an arm around Wolfram before kissing Clara's cheek.

"Clara, stay in here with your mother for a minute. I have to discuss our daily plans with everyone, okay?" He asked. Clara pouted but nodded as Yuuri pulled her away from Wolfram and set her on her feet. She took Wolfram's hand and laid her other on the swollen stomach.

Yuuri smiled again at the scene the two presented to him and kissed Wolfram before he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Before it closed, Conrad caught his younger brother's eyes flash at Gunter as the man hid his nosebleed at his king's lack of shirt and began his hysterical 'Heika' rant. Chuckling, Conrad led them all downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Mommy? Am I getting a brother or a sister?" Clara asked as Wolfram pulled on one of his maternity shirts. It was after breakfast and Wolfram was dressing while Yuuri began to work. Before he could answer, Greta entered the room with Oki behind her. Wrapping her arms around the girl, Greta shrugged.<p>

"We won't know until the baby's born Claire." She stated.

"It's a boy." Wolfram said. "I can feel it." He said, with such strong conviction in his voice that his daughters believed it too.

- **MILD OC WARNING: **nothing too important. Just more info on her mother-

"Now Oki, tell me about your mother." Wolfram demanded as he joined them on the bed.

"Well.." Oki began as Clara crawled onto her lap and the Mazoku leaned against Greta.

"My Momma is the 5th child of 6. She had my oldest brother at 16. She's very strong, and stubborn. Despite the way her and my big sister Aiko fight, I know she loves us. Before her and Daddy got married, and we lived with Kiba, I remember how she would fix breakfast in the morning and fix lunches for my older brothers and sisters. She and Kiba would do the dishes, then end up spraying each other down with the water as we all watched." She said, smiling softly at the memories. When her face turned dark, Wolfram instinctively took her hand.

"Then Daddy got Momma pregnant with Maki, and everything changed. Aiden had moved out, and Aiko and Momma started fighting, then after Maki was born, we adopted Fern. Life was so crazy that first year, Uncle Sasuke says it was a miracle Momma didn't break. But eventually everything calmed down. Then Uncle Itachi died and…" She cut herself off. Wolfram squeezed her hand, urging her on.

"Momma became very upset over his death. It devastated her. I had not seen her cry that much since she divorced Kiba. Yet, despite everything, Momma overcame that to. She was there when my Aunt Akina moved in with us, pregnant with a baby a month younger than Hoshimi. She helped her though Uncle Gaara's rejection. Momma has been happy ever since. I'm afraid my death has truly killed her. Naomi and I…we're her rocks. We are her voices of reasoning. Nao-chan…she's probably upset too, and having to keep my other four sister's under control. Aiden, he's probably trying to help the family on Kiba's side. I bet my 'death' has brought my family nothing than misery. Oh Lord Wolfram, I just want to go home." Oki cried out, bursting into tears. Wolfram pulled the girl to him, gently rocking her in his arms. It pained him to see such a child in pain and desperately missing her family.

"We'll get you home Oki. We'll get you home. Don't worry about that. Now Clara, tell Daddy to not come back up until he's brought cookies." Wolfram said, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. Clara giggled and nodded, running out of the door.

**- END OC -**

* * *

><p>"And then Daddy, Uncle Gwendal said no!" Clara pouted in her father's arms as Wolfram slept beside them. Yuuri smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well baby, Uncle Gwendal knows what's best when I'm not around. You have to listen to him, ok?" The Maoh asked. Clara pouted before sighing.<p>

"Fine Daddy." She said, kissing him goodnight as she crawled off of the bed.

"And Daddy, is the baby actually a baby boy?" She asked as she paused by the door. Yuuri stared at her blankly.

"Uh, Claire, I have no idea." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Clara glared and shut the door. Chuckling softly, the king finally began to relax. Yuuri yawned and turn off the lights. Smiling down at his husband, Yuuri kissed his cheek and rubbed his belly gently.

'_Are you my son?'_ Yuri silently asked the unborn child.

* * *

><p><strong>OC summary:<strong> Oki catches Yuuri up on her family history. He knows her mother b/c he knows her uncle. Murata creeps on Oki. Earth and the Demon Realm are not the only two realms out there, as everyone suspected. Evert planet has life of some form. Oki's family just happens to be from Earth. Earth and the other eight(counting Pluto) planets are ruled by the Moon, which Oki's family also descends from. As the worlds develop, they need guardians. Shin Makoku has Murata. Oki is going to be the one for Earth, but first she has to find out why she was chosen.

**A/N:** I, personally, think I did a _much_ better job with this chapter than with last. I hope to just as great in the future. Personal advertisement here, but if any of you are into Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, I am writing a fic for that as well. It contains an OC, but she's not too importnant until chapter three. Give it a try?

- Kida-Asumi


	3. Chapter 3

SEQUEL to Trials of a Maoh and REASON for Tragedy

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of FICTION. So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) I highly recommend reading The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh and Trials of a Maoh before this, seeing as this is their sequel.

G) 3/14

**More relevant info to this chapter:** 2 and a half years without an update and people are still loving this fic. My god I love you guys. This fic and my Sailor Moon fic have a connection with Oki, so as I update it, I will update this one too. After this fic ends, the other two will come quickly. I apologize for the long wait, everyone. Think of this chapter as a transition chapter,

Next chapter the plot begins to pick up and the baby is born!

On to the fic, darlings~

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight shone softly through the curtains of the large windows in the royal bedchambers. Its king groaned softly, cuddling closer to the warm body in his arms. Once the sun was sufficiency blocked, Yuuri practically purred out his content, a small smile spreading across his face.<p>

A week ago Conrad and Gwendal got the castle back in their hands. The perpetrators were also out of the country, and the grounds had been secured once more. Feeling that things were safe for now, Yuuri tentatively moved his family back home.

Shinou was it a good idea.

"Quit wiggling." An annoyed voice snapped suddenly. Yuuri paused in his shifting - he had been about to throw his leg over Wolfram's hip - and grinned, kissing soft blond locks.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep." He insisted, moving his hands up to rub at Wolfram's stomach. The blond mumbled something inaudible as he turned over, burying himself into Yuuri's arms.

"…I'm up now. Talk." Wolfram muttered. Yuuri chuckled, raising one hand to cradle the back of his head.

"Anything?"

Wolfram nodded. Yuuri smothered his smile. Wolfram had a habit of not getting out of bed until he had enough of Yuuri's ramblings. He insisted they helped him fully wake up but Yuuri was willing to bet that it was actually because he dozed back off to sleep for a bit and Yuuri let him get away with it.

"I'm really glad to be home. Our bed is way better than the one in Francia. My back loves it. How's yours?" He asked. Wolfram gave a noncommittal shrug, cuddling closer still. Yuuri chuckled, rubbing at his back.

He loved waking up with his husband beside him. Wolfram's presence was better than any sleep aide could ever hope to be. And if that sleep aide wanted him to babble on for half-an-hour, then who was Yuuri to deny him?

He spoke of his plans for the day(spending time with the girls, doing some research to help Oki, getting lectured by Gunter for neglecting his duties), then his plans for the month. Just as he was about to rant about the loud birds in Francia, his spouse leaned up to kiss him quiet.

"I'm up." Wolfram grumbled, actually sitting up this time. Yuuri smiled, running a hand through his blond curls.

"Good morning, Wolf."

* * *

><p>"Ieyui," Greta sang as she, her father, and her sister helped with the gardening.<p>

"Nobomeno," Yuuri picked up the line, grinning.

"Renmiri!" Clara finished, beginning to giggle afterwards.

The Lullaby of the Demon is what this song is known as in Shin Makoku. On Earth, Yuuri learned it as the Hymn of the Fayth. Regardless of the origin or title, at least Yuuri was able to share something with his children and kingdom. Something that he not only understood, but knew enough about that he could share it.

Raising children in a country that was not the one he was born in had been challenging. He had to learn the customs of this country so that his daughters were able to learn them as well. His family was supportive about it. Gwendal and Conrad would give tales of historical importance for bedtime stories. Celi would rant about popular female Maohs of ages past. Wolfram…well, Wolfram helped with everything else. From teaching his daughters the way of Shin Makokian royalty to the fashion of the kingdom, his spouse certainly earned his keep as their other parent.

"So Daddy, what about these flowers?" Clara asked, running over to the pink roses. Yuuri followed close behind, looking over the top of her blonde head. His expression softened, remembering when his mother-in-law named the flower.

"That, Clara, is a Joyful Jennifer. The white ones next to it are Majestic Mikos." He explained, resting his hand on her little shoulder. Clara nodded, mentally cataloguing this information away.

"Dad, how do gardens on Earth work?" Greta asked as she watered the flowers. Yuuri pulled out a few of the weeds as he answered.

"Unlike here, flowers on Earth require warm weather to flourish. Winters typically kill them off. Using a few different techniques help gardens flourish. Fertilizer helps the flowers get nutrients that they might not be receiving." Yuuri explained. Greta nodded, tugging at a weed that they passed.

"Daddy, can I make a bouquet for Mommy?" Clara asked. Yuuri nodded, ruffling her blond hair.

"Why don't you and Greta work together?" He suggested. Clara grinned at the suggestion, nodding. Greta took her little sister's hand and led her to the patch of flowers that Celi had designated for that purpose.

Being a foreign Dad wasn't always easy, Yuuri mused. But being a Dad was certainly the best thing he had ever done. His daughters were smart and healthy and breathtakingly beautiful. Within the next month, he would be welcoming a new child in to their family as well.

Despite the threats around his kingdom, Yuuri's life was continuing to become more blessed with each passing day.

* * *

><p>Wolfram smiled as he watched his servants redecorate the nursery with his latest purchases. He sat in a rocking chair, rubbing his swollen abdomen. His baby would be here soon, he could feel it. As frustrating and terrifying as his current situation was, Wolfram couldn't wait to meet his new baby. His new child. Clara and Greta's younger sibling.<p>

He had been thinking about baby names for this little one. Well, he and Yuuri had been thinking about baby names.

With Oki being from an alternate dimension, they wanted something that was related to the stars.

Wolfram wanted something like Apollo or Athena. Yuuri was thinking along the lines of Orion or Phoenix.

However, those names could be thrown out the window once he held his baby in his arms.

The baby in his womb shifted, little feet and hands running across his skin. Wolfram gently traced them, smiling down at his unborn child.

He was excited to meet this new child. Would it take after him or his husband? How would Clara adapt to no longer being the baby of the family? How long would it take for this little one to sleep through the night?

A disturbance by the door pulled Wolfram from his thoughts. Clara ran in to the nursery, grinning at her birth parent.

"Mommy, Greta and I made a bouquet for you!" She exclaimed, handing him a large, colorful bouquet. Wolfram's expression softened and he cupped his daughter's sweet face.

"Thank you, baby girl. I love it!" He gushed, pulling her in for a hug. Clara cuddled in, grinning up at him. She patted his stomach, gasping when the baby shifted under her hand.

"Your baby sibling is restless today." Wolfram explained.

"Oh. So I didn't hurt him or her?" She asked. Wolfram kissed her forehead, cupping her cheek.

"No, my baby girl, you did not." He assured her. As Clara giggled and hugged him close, Wolfram caught sight of his husband leaning in the doorway, watching them interact. Wolfram sent him a wink before returning their daughter's hug.

This is what Wolfram had wanted all his life. A family that loved one another unconditionally.

And now, he finally had it.

* * *

><p><strong>- Major OC warning! -<strong>

Habit drew Oki out of the castle that night. When she was a baby, her father would take her outside and they would talk to the moon. Her father would rant about his affair with her mother and his worries for his Kingdom. When he stopped taking her out, Oki took herself.

She would sit on her balcony in the Crystal Palace, looking up at the moon and wondering about her family members.

She worried about her fiancé, Ian. Was he doing okay? Had he moved on? Did he think of her?

Oki knelt beneath the moon, praying to her ancestors. She needed to get home. She wanted to get home. She wanted to go to the balls that the Neo-Moon hosted. She missed her friends and colleagues. She missed her practice sessions.

"Please, someone, help me get home. My friends and family need me." She whispered.

A bright light shone from her forehead and a ringing filled her ears. She gasped, grasping her head in shock as the world spun around her.

In her mind's eye, she could picture the moon glowing bright down upon Crystal Tokyo, bathing the people in its serene light. She saw herself dancing with Ian by her favorite fountain as her parents laughed behind her. Her little sisters were dancing to the music together, Hoshimi's long blond hair pulled up high on her head as Maki's long blue was in two braids that hung down her back.

And then her first moon was activated, glowing white and bright on her forehead.

_The White Moon will always be your first priority. If you protect it, you will get everything you desire._ A voice said. Oki opened her eyes to find herself in her princess dress, her crystal shining on her chest. Oki grinned, looking up towards the stars.

"Thanks, whoever you are." She whispered.

One moon down, two to go.

-** Major OC over -**

* * *

><p>OC Summary: Oki is the Goddess of Earth. In order to truly be granted her powers, she has to activate the three moons she is destined to watch over. The first(and obvious) one is the White Moon, or Neo-Moon, or Silver Moon. It is the Moon that the Moon Family hails from.<p>

**A/N:** We get the baby next chapter, and the castle is attacked. Our plot is going to be reving up, ladies and gents. I will see you all next week ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	4. Chapter 4

SEQUEL to Trials of a Maoh and REASON for Tragedy

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of FICTION. So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) I highly recommend reading The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh and Trials of a Maoh before this, seeing as this is their sequel.

G) 4/14

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Look, an update! An update that is on time! Yes, I am crazy and updating fanfiction at 1am. So sue me, ;) This chapter is not as long as I was hoping for, but turned out longer than it originally was, so my muse and I compromised and I called it good. The main plot of the fic will start next chapter, so look forward to that, dears ;)

**Fic stats: **1574 hits, 24 alerts

**Special thanks to: **Lil'LordBrat, ItsRandom, TiiRawr, feamlenaruto, raiema2, robyn-take-that, Nakiare

On to the fic, darlings~

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>The attack began late in to the night. If Wolfram hadn't been forced awake by his bladder, he never would have caught sight of the impending invasion. When he saw the shadows moving towards the castle, he ran as quickly as he could to get his guards, calling for Yuuri behind him.<p>

Seeing that their secret invasion was no longer secret, the intruders let out a battle cry and began to storm the castle, firing flaming cannon balls at its walls.

"Clara!" Wolfram screamed as Greta and Yuuri tugged him out through the secret exit.

"Oki and Conrad will get her, Wolf." Yuuri soothed, though his heart was racing. His baby girl was still in the castle. The Maoh was less that pleased by this knowledge.

However, he had to get Wolfram to safety. His pregnancy made his magic weak and Greta was human. Clara had been born with magic. She could protect herself. And so with a heavy heart, he dragged his spouse to their safe location.

* * *

><p>When the first cannon hit the castle, Oki was awake, her crystal materializing in her hand. She yanked open the door to the guest room, searching for a sign of her hosts.<p>

"Princess Clara, we must hurry! Your parents and sister have already left." One of the maids was saying to the wailing, hysterical girl. Oki ran to her side, scooping her up.

This was giving her a sense of déjà vu. She and her baby sister Hoshimi had been in this situation before. Hoshimi, with her blond hair and black eyes, bore a striking resemblance to Clara, now that she thought about it. Shaking off the thought, Oki ran with the girl, trying to exit the castle.

They somehow managed to get out, though the smoke made everything blurring. They spotted Wolfram and Yuuri across a chasm. The two noticed and quickly ordered that someone start to make a path for them to cross. Oki put down Clara, deciding to make her stand here. Clara ran behind a tree, frowning when she heard her Mommy cry out in pain.

Oki transformed, quickly using her powers to keep the enemies at bay. The soldiers eventually managed to make a bridge with the aid of some of the Earth Mazoku's, and began to call for Oki and Clara.

"Clara! Hurry!" Oki screamed, blasting the enemies with her crimson crystal. Clara ran to her. She let out a scream of surprise when the ground began to shake. Oki sent a final blast behind her before running towards the princess. As she caught the little girl the ground gave out and the two fell, falling in to the darkness below.

'_Oh Neiva, in the name of the moon, I will save this girl!'_ Oki thought to herself, gritting her teeth in determination as she concentrated.

"Clara, Oki!" They heard Yuuri cry out as Wolfram screamed in pain again.

'_Please Crimson Crystal, save us.'_

"In this time and place, I call upon my ancestors! I beg of you, let me save this little girl!" Oki cried out, the crystal coming out of its locket and into her hands. Clara watched fascinated as they began to slow. The red moon on her forehead began to glow brightly, and then began to move a bit as another joined it, blue moon. Clara gasped in surprise when they were encased in a glow of white light, everything around them disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>OC related interval, okay to skip -<strong>

"Oki…" A gentle voice called softly, followed by another. "Oki…"

The oldest daughter of Satoshi Hikari opened her eyes slowly to see she was in the arms of a woman with long silver hair. Her grandmother Mikoto stood beside her, holding Clara.

"Where are we?" She asked. The silver haired woman smiled.

"We are in the hall of possibility; in a world your grandfather Helios was born. I am his mother, Lady Freya of Elysian." Freya explained, reaching down and gently touching her locket. The crimson crystal glowed around her neck, and suddenly she was in a dark red dress, her hair flowing freely down her back.

"Oki, my darling grandchild." Mikoto murmured, handing her the little blond haired child. "If you believe in yourself, and trust in your ancestors, everything will be fine. Oki, you are not protecting one moon, but three. Once you have figured them out, you will finally tap into your goddess powers." Mikoto said, kissing her cheek. Oki nodded, tightening her grip on Clara.

"Why are we here?" She asked. Mikoto and Freya shared a look, loaded with secrets Oki was no aware of. Finally, Freya turned to her, expression softening.

"You are here, Oki, because you asked for help. You asked for your ancestors to assist you in saving this girl. That is what we're doing. You transported yourself to one of the worlds you are destined to watch over." She explained. Oki's eyes widened.

She was supposed to protect Elysian.

"How can I help Shin Makoku? What am I supposed to do?" She whispered, the uncertainty of the situation obviously making her uncomfortable. Mikoto wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Freya cupped her face.

"You will know what you are supposed to when the time is right. As the heir to this world, you have its knowledge within you, Oki. You just need to concentrate and everything will work out. Let your instincts guide you." Freya explained. Oki nodded, smiling at these two women. Her grandmother and great-grandmother.

"Thank you." She whispered, leaning against Mikoto and pressing her cheek against Freya's hand.

She could do this. It was her destiny.

**End OC related interval -**

* * *

><p>When Oki opened her eyes, she was floating in front of Yuuri and Wolfram. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, kissing Wolfram. He had hoped that the glowing ball of light contained his daughter and Oki, but he didn't want to assume in case it was not. When the blond cried out in pain again, Oki handed Clara to Gwendal and knelt beside him.<p>

"Wolfram…I think I know what to do to help." She told him gently. Wolfram nodded, gripping Yuuri's hand. Wolfram and Oki were surrounded by a bright, white light.

Placing her hands over his stomach, Oki concentrated. She then was struck by the image of her own birth. Her mother's flushed face, scrunched up in pain. Her father holding her hands in support as a nurse knelt between her legs.

She sensed the baby within. She found its life essence, and she gently placed her hands on it, getting a good grip, and pulled out the child. She cut the cord, and with a swipe of her fingers across its forehead, it was wrapped in a blanket that reflected its gender. She handed it to Wolfram, running a finger over his stomach as the spell came to an end.

Yuuri watched fascinated as his spouse was emerged from within a white light. As the light faded out, silver stiches laced themselves across his stomach, a wailing baby in a blue blanket in Wolfram's arms. A tuft of dark hair peeked out.

"Yuuri…he is your son!" Wolfram gasped. The little black haired baby quieted as Wolfram shushed him, kissing his forehead. Everyone surrounded them, hoping to get a look at the baby.

"Cool!" Greta and Clara exclaimed as they sat beside Oki. Looking up into the moon, Oki saw Neiva smiling at her, unaware his reason for the smile was because of the red circle glowing on her forehead.

The love of her family had successfully guided her in to helping this one. Her connection to her loved ones transcended all of the different realms, it seemed.

Suddenly, Oki wished to be home with her parents and siblings.

"Orion. That is what his name is." Wolfram whispered, growing more tired by the moment. Yuuri took Orion from his birth parent, pulling Wolfram against his side. The Maoh smiled up at his comrades and family, glad that everything was alright.

Or would be alright, once they finished getting rid of the intruders.

But for now, he had his spouse, his two beautiful daughters and handsome son, his extended family, all around him.

What more could he possibly need?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Short but getting longer, aren't they? My muse and I have reconciled and are working together on this fic, now. I'm not saying that it's going to turn in to something I'll brag about, but I certainly won't sweep this fic under a rug.

- Kida-Asumi


	5. Chapter 5

SEQUEL to Trials of a Maoh and REASON for Tragedy

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of FICTION. So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) I highly recommend reading The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh and Trials of a Maoh before this, seeing as this is their sequel.

G) 5/14

**More relevant info to this chapter:** We're on two week updates for the foreseeable future, babes. Work and School are going insane atm. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I would rather half-ass the OC parts than half-ass the KKM cast parts, yeah?

**Fic stats: **1817 hits, 24 alerts

**Special thanks to: **Lil'LordBrat, ItsRandom, TiiRawr, feamlenaruto, raiema2, robyn-take-that, Nakiare

On to the fic, darlings~

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p><strong>- OC STUFF -<strong>

As Oki sat in Shinou's temple, she meditated. She thought of her past mistakes and accomplishments, the good and bad of them both. She thought of her mother and father, sisters and brothers, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins.

She thought of the past and of the future.

So when she opened her eyes, she wasn't surprised to see her hands glowing in a soft blue light.

She turned and headed outside, focusing on the power surging through her. She stopped at the flower that seemed a bit on the wilting side. She knelt beside it and cupped it in her hands.

"_Oh Neiva, Lord of the great White Moon to which I worship, lend me your healing strength to help this precious life."_

And so the flower grew, making Oki grin.

You see, she discovered weeks ago that being a goddess didn't mean winning. It meant protecting and serving and guiding. As a goddess, she was to help the current and future generation by teaching the past.

It made her really happy to be a part of something so big.

So as she waited to figure out her third moon, Oki took the time to master her new powers.

So far, they seemed to be glorified extension of her senshi powers, mixed in with her Uchiha heritage.

Instead of punishing evil doers, however, her powers sought to redeem them. It was almost poetic, in a way.

So Oki spent her time in Shin Makoku, honing her skills.

After all, Yuuri's personal goal for this world was to help bring together humans and demons. Who better to learn her knew pacifistic lifestyle from than the Peace-loving Demon King?

**- END OC STUFF -**

* * *

><p>Oki's new found powers were proving to be useful in many different ways. One of the most relevant was the planning of the defeat of Yuuri's adversaries.<p>

It had been planned by Wolfram.

Essentially, everyone would play an important part in the battle. Oki and Yuuri would lead the way, cutting through the lesser troops to get to the big boss. Orion and the girls would be staying with Celi and a ton of guards in the castle, far away from any of the conflict.

The three brothers would be the leading generals of the war, helping to keep the troops off of Oki and Yuuri with their own.

The battle would happen at night. Oki and Yuuri had been training their troops to fight at night for weeks now.

"Relax Wolf, the plan will work." Yuuri said as the two lay down for the night. Little Orion lay asleep beside them. Already a month old and he was being thrust in to turmoil. Wolfram sighed.

"I know. With Oki, everything should go fine. Now that she has two third of the puzzle completed, yours and her combine power should be fine." He whispered around a yawn. Yuuri kissed him, gently pulling him against his side.

"Then quit sighing. I will save our kingdom, and return Oki to her family." He said. Wolfram nodded, snuggling closer.

"Okay. Love you Yuuri." Wolfram whispered. The black haired man kissed his spouse.

"Love you too Wolf."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Battle next chapter! Our plot is going to really be taking off then ;)


End file.
